Post human
by phunkcafaction
Summary: the trix sisters have changed the winx club into humans and sent them to earth!how do they chage back and stop the trix from their evil plans!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!My first Fan-fic PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Post-Human**

**Part One**

Stella looked at the time,_ 9.40am._Soon it will be recess. Stella sighed; life had certainly changed for her. She was now known as a crazy human girl known as Amanda or Mandy for short. Stella had just regained her memory a few months ago, remembering the magic dimension and being changed into humans with her friends Bloom, Techna, Musa and Flora. Stella had suspected four girls in her class were her four friends Shireen, Olivia, Naomi and Shiying.They had similarities to them but just too little.

Shireen was a dreamer like Bloom and worried as much as her but did not have the real qualities of a true leader and to Stella's delight did not care much of studying. Also Shireen has low self-esteem one of Bloom's major weaknesses.

Olivia loved science like Techna but did not have a good liking to technology as her and was not a know-it-all like Techna.And she was more playful then Techna but the most similar characteristic about Olivia and Techna is that they study a lot.

Naomi like Musa loved music but did not love it as much Musa did. And Stella realized Musa and Naomi had a huge similarity, reprimanding her. They would both roll their eyes when Stella talked about boys.

Shiying had the facial likeness of Flora small eyes and beautifully tanned skin but did not like nature like Flora. In fact nature was Flora's love but Shiying lacked self-confidence like Flora

"_Ring!" _Stella got up from her chair and joined the rest of her friends

"Hey Mandy, you look troubled." Said Naomi

"Oh don't tell you were thinking about that stupid Winx show again!" said Olivia

"So not!" Stella lied '_It is not stupid_ _you are part of it yourself!_ She thought.Winx Club was a new show airing on cable and it was what triggered the memory of Stella. The show was about five girls who called themselves Winx Club and of course the five girls were Bloom, Stella, Techna, Flora and Musa.Stella had not given up hope on her people finding her.She knew the show only meant that they had found out about where they were. Earth.Shireen woke her up from her thoughts

"So like, what are we eating today?"

"Is all you ever think about food?" asked Naomi

"Only when I'm hungry, it's only a natural reaction." Chuckled Shireen

After all of them queued up for their food, they went to their spot near the vending machine where they ate. Stella would sit on the spot where she could lean on the pillar. Beside her was usually Shiying then Shireen followed by Naomi and Jane, another of their friends. Olivia would be standing (or squatting unsightly) in front of them.

"Olivia, your_ pau_ is such a poor thing; it has to be tortured by you before being eaten!" laughed Shiying.Olivia just gave that corny smile of hers.

"You say that everyday" smiled Olivia "Don't you get tired?"

Everyone started laughing but Stella just smiled, at first glance they do not look like the Winx Club, but she had a hunch, a hunch that they were who she thought it was.

Then something caught her eye, a red jet, very familiar one. Her eyes widened, she knew it would come but the jet seemed to have trouble in the air. It was crashing! Her mind was in a whirl.

"Mandy? Oy, you okay?" asked Olivia

"I'm good, but that craft ain't!"

They all looked up and gasped in horror, hot flames began to sprout in hot flames.

"Um…Is it me or is it heading for the school?" asked Naomi

"It _is_ heading for the school!"Cried Stella "Come on, we have got to get away from here!"

"Get away from the canteen! Theres a crashing plane headed from the school!"Shouted Olivia

Heads turned and some saw the jet and screamed. The discipline teachers ushered all of them away from the canteen and blew whistles telling them to run to the other block.

"To the field everyone!" yelled the DM through the loudspeaker.Instructutions were blared out through the intercom.

Stella and her friends were about to make a dash to the other side when she yelled,

"Follow me guys!"

"Mandy! You're heading the wrong direction!" yelled Shireen over the chaos

"Trust me!"

Shireen and the others hesitated for awhile and dashed to Stella. Something told them she was right. At least for once.

"Okay, now what?" asked Naomi

"Staff toilet." replied Stella not turning back

"What! It'll be totally foul!" yelled Naomi

This time Stella turned back "Stop being a brat and follow me, unless you want to die." She said fiercely yet cold with no expression

They all went into the staff toilet and shut the door tight.

"This place is surprisingly clean." remarked Shiying.No one answered her, the sound of the jet dropping from the sky grew louder. But Stella was not listening to the sound, she was thinking. She knew this day would come. She was frightened yet excited. And she felt something coming towards her. Pushing her to the back. But she stood her ground and gritted her teeth. Everything was whirling in her mind and finally the crashing sound of the jet woke her up and the blow sent her and her friends to the back of the washroom and the door swung open. Stella saw it and broke into a huge grin. She was going home.

* * *

**Part Two**

The door of the jet opened and out came four boys all about in their twenties. Wearing white and blue suits with blue capes. They did not look hurt, one of them; the brunette was holding a scepter which was glowing in yellow light.

"We're very close." Said the red head.

"Timmy, the scepter ain't telling me where to go anymore, I don't feel it." Said the Brunette. After he said that the scepter flew out of his hands.

Stella and the girls had come out of the washroom and were hiding behind the tables peeking. As the scepter came flying towards them they ducked lower and later found the specter floating above their friend's head. Stella stood up and the scepter fell gently into her hands and turned into a ring. The four guys had followed the scepter and were staring up at her.

"Stella?" asked the brunette

"Brandon?" asked Stella back

"Oh great, the one who uses the brain the least regains her memory first." Said the guy with dark red hair

"Riven!" nudged the blonde haired guy then he turned to Stella "Are you really the Princess Stella?"

Stella opened her mouth to answer but Timmy cut in "Just a sip and we'll find out." Handed her a veil containing purple fluid.

"EWWW!What if you're not really Timmy and this thing you're giving me will make me lose all my fashion sense?" She whined.

"She DOES have that whiny voice." Said Riven crossing his arms "I'd recognize it anywhere."

Brandon stepped forward and looked her hard in the eyes, what if this was another trick from the Trix sisters. But this girl in front of him.He felt something familiar in her warm eyes...

"Timmy,pass me the veil would ya?" Timmy passed it to him and Brandon held it out to Stella "Drink up."

Stella took it from him,poped open the veil and held her nose_ here goes nothing _she thought and took a huge glup.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all I'm back with thte second chapter!Woohoo!**

**Okay,in case y'all are wondering..the country the Winx girl are currently in now is Singapore,where i come from, the school they are in is Compassvale Secondary..My school..And the girlsme and my gurls, haha..Anywaes,thx for ur reviews..**

**TotallyAshley- Thanks gurl,I read your story and it rocked!**

**Stylin'Fire-Hey!my frens say i'm an exact clone of Stella!**

**Starlight2424-Thanks!I've finished this ChapteR WOOHOO!**

**kirkluver2005-4ever-I'm glad you think this story is cool!And i guess i'll need your help to tell me if i'm keeping up the good work!in fact i need everyones help on that!**

* * *

**Part three**

Stella felt slight tingling in her fingers; she lifted her hand up and saw instead of five, twenty perfectly manicured finger nails. And suddenly everything around her started spinning fast, she was hardly conscious. Then she saw her Asian black hair turn into blonde locks and finally it slowed down and when it stopped she tumbled on the floor in dizziness. Brandon swooped down to help her up.

"Stell? Are you okay?" Brandon asked

"Huh? Oh yea…I think I am…" She replied then her eyes widened "OH NO!I think I broke something!"She jerked up her hand and found the nail of her index finger brokered.

"What! Is spent two hours on my nails! How can this happen?" Stella cried

"Hey it's alright; you can always get it done again." Said Brandon with his winning smile "Cheer up at least your back to your own body."

Stella's heart skipped a beat, she totally forgot about it. She jolted to the bathroom. She saw someone she had not seen in a long time; herself.She recognised those hazel eyes and her wings! She could fly once again.

"I'm back." She whispered to herself. She turned to the people outside "I'M BACK!"

She leaped into Brandon's arms and hugged him tight; Brandon hugged her back and broke away laughing.

"Okay, fine, welcome back and I'm sure SOME of us missed you blah, blah ,yadah, yadah…"Riven said "Now do you know where are the rest of the girls?"

Stella was too happy to argue with Riven and turned to her girlfriends. "Girls, do you remember them?"

"Their from the show, that one with the glasses is Timmy, the sarcastic one is the dark knight, the brunette is Skye and the blonde is Brandon." Said Naomi looking pleased with herself

"WRONG!"Said Shireen "The blonde's Skye and the brunette's Brandon! How many times do we have to remind you?"

"What! It's not my fault! I only watched one episode about the frozen palace!" Naomi retorted

"Stop arguing! Mandy, wait, how do we address you now?" asked Shiying

Surprised that Shiying was aware of what was gong on and was asking a sensible question, Stella replied "Stella, it is my name anyway.So, you guys have no idea, no memory?"

They all shook their heads. Stella sighed and sat on the nearest bench "This is a long story and could take awhile."

She explained how she got here, how the witches changed the Winx girls into humans and Timmy explained how they aired the Winx club show with the help of Bloom's parents to help the girls remember the past. With the help of Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea, she cast a spell on the Winx girls' personal belongings. They waited for 1 year until the Ring of Solaria started to glow and it led the Specialist to the girls.

"So you see, I'm Stella and I think Reen is Bloom, Liv is Tecna, Shiying is Flora and finally, Nai is Musa."Finished Stella

The girls were stunned, Shireen was happy to find out she might be Bloom with a cute boyfriend, powers and cash. Best of all, she would have a total new life without her parents. Olivia's expression was unreadable.Shiying could not believe she was actually a plant lover and was not ready to talk to plants like a lunatic. Naomi was just not ready to change her life.

"So? Remember anything yet?" asked Skye

"I'm sorry, I got nothing." said Olivia "Its sounds great to have powers and all but-"

"What makes you so sure we are the Winx club?" interrupted Shireen

"Well, it's a hunch plus certain traits." replied Stella

"Are there anyways to determine it?"

Stella and the guys looked at Timmy "Well, there is one way but it's risky."

"I'm prepared to lose anything." said Skye

"Yes Skye that is really nice but it's really really not a good idea."

"I agree with Skye four eyes." said Riven "What's that one way."

"Well, we give them the potion." Timmy then continued "But if they are not magical creatures, they will die and we will never be able to change the REAL girls back into fairies."

"Why not?" asked Stella

"Because the Purple Flower we used to make this potion cannot possibly grow in the climate we are living in now, and we used it up all." Answered Brandon

"Unless their belongings ring, then we can confirm they are the Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Musa.Problem is that the only belonging that rang was yours Stella."

"Then give them the potion I know they are the girls, I'll bet on all my credit cards, clothes, shoes and accessories."Said Stella

"Well…Okay." Timmy replied unwillingly

"HOLD! You mean if we are not the girls we will die!" Cried Naomi

"Technically, yes."

"Don't worry you guys won't die." Assured Stella

Naomi and the others did have some doubts, but they knew they had to trust their friend. Stella was not much different from the Mandy they knew, apart from the magic and being a princess but Mandy was treated like a princess but her parents. So they found it easy to believe she was their friend.

They each took a veil from Timmy and popped it open. It sure had death written all over it for them but they gave one another the thumbs up and gulped all of it down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm DONE! Was'nt as good as i expected...soooo sorry!

* * *

**

**Part **four

Shireen felt a throbbing pain at the back of her head._ How can I be_ _what they say I am? I have no memory of it! I'm going to die._Shireen awoke to the calling of her name, or at least, her REAL name.

"Bloom…"said the faint voice

_Skye?_ She said as she recognised the voice. She opened her eyes and indeed, she saw Prince Skye of Eraklion smiling at her.

"You're really Bloom! I knew it!"Laughed Skye

Shireen did not know how, but suddenly she had vivid memories on her past, those she had watched on television but now she really understood how Bloom felt. The pain of not knowing her real birth parents and the stressful feeling of your friends being able to help and you could not because you lost your powers. Watching them risking their lives because of you. She caught a glimpse of herself in the broken piece of mirror.

"Oh god, is that me?" She said

"Yeah, the real you." He replied following her gaze to the broken piece of mirror

Bloom stared at her reflection for awhile then asked Skye"Hey, where are the others?"

"Finding a way back to the magic dimension, but they put a sleeping spell on everyone in this school already."

"Huh? How long have I been asleep?" Asked bloom, shocked

"An hour and a half, not very long."

"Oh, well what are we waiting for? Let's go find the others!" She jumped out of bed and pulled Skye out of the room with her.

It was not long before they found the others in the jet discussing something. Stella looked up and saw Bloom then broke into a wide grin.

"Bloom!" Stella cried throwing herself at her and hugging her. Bloom hugged her back.

"It's good to be back."

"Hey, don't forget about us." Bloom looked up to see Musa smiling at her (formerly Naomi the grouchy) with Flora (formerly Shiying) and Tecna (formerly Olivia) by her side.

"I smell a group hug." Said flora as she tapped her nose

"Aww…you guys." And they all hugged tightly

"Um…I'm sorry, but can we please get back to where we were?" Asked Timmy

"Sorry." replied the girls in unison

Timmy cleared his throat and started "So, our jet has crashed and so has our ride home. And if we don't think of a solution we'd be stuck here forever."

"We could always repair the jet right." Asked Skye

Timmy shook his head "Impossible, it's beyond repair."

Everyone went into silence then Tecna spoke "Look, everyone is tired let Timmy and I handle this, you guys run along and rest."

"Are you sure?" Musa asked "I know you're tired too."

"Yes I am but I love to solve problems like these."

"Tecna is right; we'll cover more ground on our own." Said Timmy

"Okay, just don't stay up too long." Skye said to Timmy who gave a brief nod

He and Tecna watched the others leave the jet and they both started solving this impossible problem

**Part five**

Stella and Brandon sat at the highest point of the school, slient.Until Brandon broke out.

"Stella?"

"Hmm?"She replied

"I'm really sorry about lying to you about being a Prince and all."

"Oh Brandon, I don't care. All I know is that I love you.Look, my parents are the king and queen of Solaria and look how they turned out."

"Well-"Brandon stopped mid-sentence. He had left out one very important part while telling Stella how much the magic dimension had changed

"Brandon?"

Brandon looked at her beautiful ember eyes and sighed. "Stella, I forgot to tell you that, well…"

"Yes?"

"That your parents helped with the defending of the magic dimension and they…Went missing

"WHAT!Oh no, it must have been the Trix I just know it!"

"Stella calm down, you'll wake the others. And I haven't finished." He continued "No one knows if they are dead or alive but the good news is that once they knew you were missing, they made up, cancelled their divorce."

"Stella was about to burst into tears "Really?"

Brandon smiled "Yeah."

"Well I have got to find out what happened to them and where they are."

"And I'm with you."

"Thanks." Stella smiled

"Y'know, you've grown up a lot."

Stella gave a small laugh then Brandon continued "You're ideas of putting the people of this school into sleep and those ideas you contributed today. Wow."

"Are you saying I never had good ideas before?"

"Er, no...You had but just not as good as today."

"Nice save."

Stella smiled at him; she felt so good being back beside him, so safe. As the sun rise up of the night sky, she nestled herself into his arms and whispered "I never want to leave you again."

Down at the bottom, Bloom came up walking with Skye.

"Don't they look sweet together?" Bloom said looking up at them

Skye did not answer. Bloom knew something was bothering him.

"Let me guess, you are either worried about Diaspro, going home or the war?"

"Yeah, all of the above."

"Skye, tell me what happened after the girls and were sent away."

"Nothing much, the whole place is freezing cold and nothing can grow there.Faragonda, Saladin and half of the entire student body has been captured." Skye paused for breath and continued "We hide under Alfea now. Food is also a problem."

"I heard from Timmy Diaspro is there too." Bloom said gloomily

"Come on Bloom, you know I only have eyes for you."

"Well, okay…"

Suddenly Riven and Musa came running with Flora "Guys! Timmy and Tecna found a way to go back!"

"What!Really?"Asked Skye

"Less talk more action!"Replied Riven

"He sounds like Codatorta…Freaky…" Whispered Skye to Bloom

Bloom giggled and quickened her pace,she counldn't wait to go home.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the next chap!**

**btw,i've changed my pen name!ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Part six**

"So,we can't fix the jet?Is that what you call good news?" asked Riven

"Yo!Chill,I'm sure they came up with a solution" "Snapped Musa "Just shut your gap."

"Don't worry Riven,we found a solution."Said Techna "We open a portal."Everyone gaped.

"What? Actually,I don't know why we didn't think of it at first."Techna brushed her hair of her face."

"T!None of us can summon any of the eight portals!"Cired Stella "If you haven't noticed,We are only in our first year."

"Yeah…Even if we are twenty now and Stel twenty-one,"Bloom said "we like, missed four years of fairy education,we've been studying math,science and all those shit instead."

"Wadever she said and Techna why are smiling that smile?" asked Musa quizzically

Techna giggled "Relax, I know you guys can't summon a portal. But it doesn't mean I can't."

"Hey, I remember now, you practically learnt enough spells to last though our course." exclaimed Flora "I remember seeing you scouring the Realm Wide Web for spells."

"And I happen to have mastered the summoning portal part."Techna smiled "And I need five days to prepare."

"Erm, five days?" asked Bloom biting her lower lip.

"I need to be enclosed in a room for five days to gather as much energy as possible, oh and I might be unconscious for 48 hours after opening a portal."

The girls didn't know how to react, although Techna sounded confident they knew the downside of summoning a portal with zero experience.

"So, today is a Thursday, tomorrow I start. Then Tuesday we'll go back home."Techna turned away from the girls and her smile faded, she didn't know how to do it properly without losing her life.

**Part seven **

"I don't understand, she'll probably be unconscious for only 48 hours if anything goes wrong, why are you so worried?"

"Sky, stop bugging me go ask Bloom."

"She won't tell me, come on Stella."

"Then go ask Timmy."

"He's busy talking to Techna."

"ARGHHH!FINE!"Stella stomped her feet down then her expression softened. "Techna might lose her life opening a portal; it takes great amount of energy to and she might not have it."

"It's that bad?" said Brandon coming from the door

"Sheesh do not wish to say anymore." Said Stella burying her face in her hands

That moment Musa and Riven came bursting through the door.

"I DO NOT KNOW!"Screamed Musa

"Same story huh girlfriend?" asked Stella

"Yeah, guys are such pains."

"Hey, I want to know. "Growled Riven "Is it so hard?"

"Yeah Riv, it is…Come on, I'll tell you, let's leave the girls." Sky said. The guys walked out closing the door behind them.

There was an awkward silence then Stella sighed

"It's like sending our best friend to her doom. Man this sucks as much as a bad-hair day, or worse."

Musa put her hand on her shoulder "Returning to our original forms is one thing, getting back is another."

"Not to mention winning this war, stopping the Trix-"

"And getting my powers back."Musa and Stella turned and saw Bloom come in with Flora and Techna.

"Hey, welcome to the gloom club in the gloom crib." said Musa

"It's ironic, my name rhymes with gloom and I'm the cause of all this." sighed Bloom "I'm sorry guys"

"No way Bloom, it's the power hungry Trix's fault." said Flora

"Okay, but Techna, you might lose your life." Bloom's eyes started brimming with tears

"Timmy and I talked about it, as long I follow the guide lines closely, I'll be okay." smiled Techna

"Don't lie to us okay?" Stella said

"Yea, we all need some sleep, let go."

The girls exchanged their good nights and tossed and rolled all over with worry all though the night.

The next morning, they all had breakfast together without Techna, who had started accumulating all her energy. Five days were quiet and long. Bloom wished it would not end, as she still wasn't very convinced that Techna would be alright.And finally after five days, Techna emerged from the room looking really bad.

"I don't get it! Gather energy and you're not supposed to eat? Tell me, does'nt our energy come from food? Exclaimed Stella "I know it slims to down quick but you'll look haggard and old!"

"For the last time, I did eat bread and drank water too." replied Techna "And for the last, last, last time! This is not one of your diet routines."

"So? Now what?" Asked Flora

"We summon the correct portal, which will be the first one." answered Timmy

"Okay, stand back."Techna closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath, she threw her hands out and a jet of white light shot out and a portal was formed. Though the portal they saw not the Magix they once knew. It was as Sky said a cold frozen waste land.

* * *

**_I LOVE CLIFFIES!_**


End file.
